Flower Foot
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flower Foot |hunter=Flower Foot |warrior=Flower Foot |mother=Star Flower |father=Skystar |sister=Dew Petal |brother=Tiny Branch |half-brother=Thunderstar |half-siblings=Tabby kit, Pale gray kit, Two unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Flower Foot is a she-cat with tan stripes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Flower Foot is born to Clear Sky and Star Flower along with her siblings; Tiny Branch and Dew Petal, although they are not named - they are mentioned by name when Thunder goes off to visit them, however. :When Clear Sky brings them a rabbit, Dew Petal and Flower Foot wrestle beside their mother, and the former grabs the latter's tail, winning the game. When are they told they could go outside the next day, Tiny Branch leaps onto his sisters, and Dew Petal tugs her siblings with her. As Clear Sky worries about Red's true intentions, he wonders if he would harm Flower Foot and the other kits. Afterwards, he watches Flower Foot and her siblings play in the clearing. Blossom participates in the game, grabbing Dew Petal, and Flower Foot and Tiny Branch race to rescue their sister. Flower Foot hisses that Blossom couldn't have her, and then scrambles clear to swipe at Blossom. :Not long after, the three kits wish to meet Gorse Fur, but are told they cannot. Flower Foot points out that they get older every day, and wonders when they will be old enough. The kits then play with Red, Flower Foot grabbing his tail, and churning it with her hind legs. Eventually Clear Sky orders his kits to go to sleep with their mother, and Flower Foot complains that they were just having fun. As they prepare for the meeting, Clover asks if Flower Foot and the other kits would be there, and Clear Sky replies that they were too young. While having his heart-to-heart with Thunder, Clear Sky mentions that Gray Wing saved his kits, as well as Thunder. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight and Micah are visiting the RiverClan camp, Micah explains that although Clear Sky had reluctantly agreed to him coming, but Star Flower had wanted him to learn as much as he could, in case Dew Petal or Flower Foot were to get sick. :Later, when Moth Flight is imprisoned in the SkyClan camp, WindClan attacks, and as the WindClan cats rush into the camp, Star Flower yowls and draws Dew Petal and Flower Foot beneath a yew at the edge of the clearing and she crouches in front of them, growling. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : However, she is mentioned when Thunderstar goes to SkyClan and sees Dew Petal, then notes that Skystar fathered both of them. Shadowstar's Life :Flower Foot and Dew Petal are seen clearing out bedding from the warriors' den when Shadowstar comes to visit and confront SkyClan over Quick Water's actions. Upon hearing this, Flower Foot drops the moss that she was carrying, shocked at Shadowstar's accusations. :Later, when Shadowstar charges and tries to attack Quick Water in revenge for what she has done, she runs into Flower Foot, pushing the younger cat aside and causing her to lose balance and fall. Trivia Interesting facts *She has rogue blood through One Eye. Mistakes *Originally, she was mentioned as a tortoiseshell cat with gray splotches. However, Kate confirmed that her description in Moth Flight's Vision is the correct one. Character pixels Kin Members Father: :Skystar: Mother: :Star Flower: Sister: :Dew Petal: Brother: :Tiny Branch: Half-brother: :Thunderstar: Half-siblings: :Bright Stream's tabby kit: :Bright Stream's pale gray kit: :Storm two unnamed kits: :Jagged Peak: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Aunt/uncles: :Unnamed kits: Half-niece: :Lightning Stripe: Half-nephew: :Sleek Fur: Half nieces/nephews: :Feather Ear: :Shell Claw: Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat: :Quiet Rain: Grandfather: :One Eye: Cousins: :Dew Nose: :Storm Pelt: :Eagle Feather: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Blumenfußru:Цветочная Лапкаfi:Flower Footfr:Flower Footpl:Kwiecista Stopa Category:Females Category:Kits Category:Minor characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters